<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De incertidumbres e inseguridades by SolaceKeith02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393407">De incertidumbres e inseguridades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceKeith02/pseuds/SolaceKeith02'>SolaceKeith02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu Yu Hakusho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other characters only mentioned, kurahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceKeith02/pseuds/SolaceKeith02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama lleva tiempo con problemas para mantener su forma humana y no cambiar a Yoko. Pero cuando lleva dos días en su forma natural de demonio, su cuerpo, decide visitar a Hiei en el Makai y quedarse con él para evitar que su madre o alguien de su familia lo descubre. Una vez allí, viejos y no tan viejos sentimientos saldrán a flote, haciendo esta situación un poco más complicada. Pero, al menos, ha podido pasar más tiempo al lado de Hiei luego de tantos meses sin verlo. Y eso siempre le alegra el día.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiei/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De incertidumbres e inseguridades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurama ciertamente no había planeado volver al Makai ese día (o algún día cercano), mucho menos transformarse en Yoko. Pero esas últimas semanas estuvo más irritado y estresado de lo normal, con tanto trabajo en la empresa de su padrastro. Tampoco dejó de entrenar, después de todo, no era como si los problemas mágicamente hayan desaparecido. Pero hace un buen tiempo que las cosas estaban en calma; ningún enemigo al que derrotar, nadie amenazándolos de muerte y ningún pariente en peligro. Pero por alguna razón, en el último año, Kurama había comenzado a tener más problemas con su lado demonio: empezó a perder el control de sus transformaciones.  </p>
<p>Hacía años que no se transformaba en Yoko. No desde el primer torneo del Makai y su pelea con Shigure. Pero ahora, años luego, volvió a hacerlo, solo que no fue por voluntad, ya que decidió no cambiar otra vez a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, desde entonces ha mantenido un perfecto control. Pero, y aunque las transformaciones no eran regulares ni duraban más de una o dos horas como máximo, ya llevaba dos días como Yoko Kurama. Era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado en esa forma luego de más de 20 años. Intentó todo lo que pudo para mantener sus emociones y mente a raya (usualmente eran esos exabruptos en su control emocional lo que ocasionaba los cambios), pero nada funcionaba. Así que, luego de pasar unas horas del segundo día así, decidió que no podía volver a su hogar en esa forma, corriendo el riesgo de que su madre o alguno de sus familiares lo viera, huyó al Makai. </p>
<p>Particularmente en busca de cierto demonio de fuego con una, aún temperamental personalidad.  </p>
<p>Hiei obviamente vivía en el mundo del mal, pero siempre que podía (o, muchas veces, siempre que lo recordaba o los muchachos se lo recordaban) regresaba al mundo humano para visitar a sus amigos. Muchas veces, y para no perder la costumbre, pasaban días en el templo de la maestra Genkai. En el Makai, Hiei seguía viviendo con Mukuro, aunque no fuera del agrado del zorro, no podía hacer nada; no es como si pudiera decirle a su amigo qué hacer con su vida. Y como Kurama ha pasado años como humano, criado para ser alguien leal, bueno y amable con las personas, influenciado por la gran bondad y pureza de su madre para seguir siendo alguien a quién valiera la pena querer y seguir, es que decidió que sus sentimientos deberían ser escondidos; pero cuando al fin encontró al otro demonio, siendo presionado contra la dureza de un gran árbol por Mukuro, sintió como viejos sentimientos que sólo Yoko sentiría llenaban su corazón, como pensamientos que no ha tenido en más de dos décadas resurgieron en su mente. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras inspiraba con sigilo, cerrando los ojos y calmando su mente. Por fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque no fueran más de cinco segundos, logró apaciguar los celos y la posesividad de su mente y corazón. </p>
<p>Mukuro seguía aprisionando a Hiei contra el árbol. Kurama se aclaró la garganta, asustándoles, y haciendo que Hiei apartara a la mujer con un poco más de brusquedad de la que debería. </p>
<p>Cuando los ojos de Hiei se posaron en el más alto, cerró su boca, cesando cualquier intento por hablar que haya tenido. </p>
<p>“Kurama” es todo lo que dijo, sus ojos bien abiertos, llenos de sorpresa y confusión. Kurama sonrió, intentando no demostrar lo que realmente sentía. </p>
<p>“Qué tal, Hiei. Mukuro” los saludó a ambos, recostándose contra un árbol, y mirándolos con una sonrisa traviesa, dijo: “Lamento la interrupción” </p>
<p>Hiei se sonrojó, una reacción bastante inusual en él; mientras que Mukuro seguía en silencio, pero tuvo la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado. </p>
<p>“No...” </p>
<p>“No te preocupes, Kurama” Mukuro le interrumpió, con esa sonrisa y tono tan característico en ella. “Estábamos terminando de entrenar. Supongo que debería irme y dejarlos ponerse al día”. Luego de eso, los tres se despidieron cordialmente antes de que ella partiera.  </p>
<p>Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio antes de que Hiei hablara primero; lucía un poco tímido, reacción que no era tan anormal para Kurama.  </p>
<p>“Tu comentario fue innecesario” dijo cruzándose de brazos. “No es lo que parece” </p>
<p>“Ah, ¿no?” Y aunque a Kurama se sentía más celoso de lo que le gustaría admitir, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Hiei. Además, podía sacar información sobre lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos, ya que, fuera de sus celos, nunca le gustó su relación. “Tal vez Kuwabara tiene razón y sí hay algo entre ustedes dos”. </p>
<p>Para sorpresa de Kurama, Hiei se mostró sorprendido ante tal declaración. Luego, pareció bastante molesto. </p>
<p>“Eres un estúpido. Te estoy diciendo que no pasa nada”, dudando un segundo, los ojos rojos se posaron en los suyos con determinación. “Ya deberías saber que nunca te he ocultado algo” </p>
<p>Y, aunque Kurama no llegaba a comprender del todo porque parecía tan molesto, la afirmación de saber que Hiei no mantendría, ni lo ha hecho, secretos con él, calmó cualquier sentimiento dañino en su alma. Y si estuviera en su cuerpo humano, su corazón latiría con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo cual era patético, desde su punto de vista, y todavía más luego de vivir tantos años como le plazca, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento. </p>
<p>“Perdón, perdón” exclamó, alzando sus manos y sonriéndole. “Sabes que no es más que una broma. De todas formas, puedes mantener tus secretos”. </p>
<p>“Eso ya lo sé, idiota” luego de descruzar sus brazos, Hiei comenzó a acercarse. “¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué haces así?”. </p>
<p>Kurama suspiró, su sonrisa desapareciendo, le contó a Hiei sobre lo sucedido ese día y el anterior. Como había cambiado a Yoko y todavía no podía volver a su forma como Shuichi Minnamino.  </p>
<p>“¿Te importaría si me quedo contigo hasta que pueda volver? Ya le avisé a mi madre que estaría fuera durante unos días en la casa de un amigo” el otro sólo lo miró durante unos segundos antes de aceptar, pidiéndole (en su forma) que lo siguiera. </p>
<p>“¿No vamos donde Mukuro?”. </p>
<p>“No, ya no vivo con ella. Demasiado ruido, demasiadas personas. Era mejor encontrar un lugar para mí solo”. </p>
<p>Kurama sonrió lo más discretamente posible, incapaz de describir el alivio que sintió al escuchar eso. Lo último que quería y/o necesitaba, era pasar tiempo en el mismo espacio que la demonio. </p>
<p>-------------- </p>
<p>Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, no se esperaba que el hogar de Hiei fuera tan... ordenado y limpio.  </p>
<p>“¿Qué?” Kurama se dio la vuelta sorprendido, se dio cuenta que se quedó mirando a su alrededor por demasiado tiempo. Le sonrió, un poco avergonzado. </p>
<p>“Lo siento, sólo estaba mirando. Tu casa es muy bonita y ordenada. También espaciosa”. </p>
<p>“Yusuke dijo que seguramente vendría a quedarse aquí cuando pasara, también dijo que Kuwabara hará lo mismo”. Hiei notó la sorpresa en el rostro del más alto, por lo que, enfatizando su postura de enfurruñado, añadió: “así que como no quiero dormir apretado a ellos busqué un lugar lo suficientemente grande para no estar tan cerca suyo”. </p>
<p>Kurama sonrió, mirándolo cariñosamente; Hiei, sin saberlo, había esfumado cualquier duda de ser abandonado por su compañero y amigo, desechado al olvido de una vida pasada, donde su presencia y la de los demás, ya no era bienvenida en una vida anhelada por un corazón solitario.  </p>
<p>“Pensé que Yusuke ya te lo habría dicho”. </p>
<p>“No he hablado con él desde que volvió al mundo humano”. Luego de unos segundos de duda... agregó: “tenía pensado ir a verlo hoy, pero...” </p>
<p>“¿Hace mucho cambiaste?” Kurama suspiró, sentándose junto a Hiei en el sofá. </p>
<p>“Ayer desperté en esta forma. Yo... este año he tenido más problemas para mantener el control y no cambiar”. </p>
<p>“Te estás volviendo más poderoso, ¿verdad?” ante la vehemencia de tal afirmación, Kurama no pudo hacer más que mirar sorprendido al muchacho a su lado. “Cuando pensamos que Yusuke murió, y estábamos persiguiendo a Sensui por el seudoespacio, recuerdo que le dijiste a Kuwabara que seguías siendo el Kurama de siempre, y que tu apariencia cambió porque el poder demoníaco dentro de ti creció. Eso es lo que te está pasando ahora, ¿no? Tu poder demoníaco está creciendo, dándote el poder más que suficiente para retornar a tu forma natural. A tu forma de demonio”. </p>
<p>“No quería admitirlo, pero... sí. Eso es lo que sucede”. </p>
<p>Durante varios minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sonidos lejanos siendo lo único irrumpiendo el silencio creado; pero aun así alejado de las mentes de ambos demonios, ambos muy inmersos en diferentes pensamientos, pero compartiendo el mismo miedo y dolor.  </p>
<p>Kurama se había encariñado más de lo que nunca pensó con su forma humana, con su vida humana, y, todavía más, con su madre humana. Amándola más de lo que jamás creyó podría amar a otro ser vivo. Ella le enseñó el camino del bien, le brindó un hogar y una familia, un cariño maternal que nunca pensó podría tener. Kurama descubrió la bondad y la misericordia junto aquella mujer que le sonreía todo el tiempo, que se preocupaba por él, que curaba sus heridas por más superficiales que sean, que lo protegió, que aún en sus veinte le da un beso de despedida cuando parten y uno de buenos días y buenas noches. Kurama daría lo que fuera por ella. Y sabía, que no importara cuanto haya cambiado en esas dos décadas bajo su crianza, nunca merecería el amor, la bondad y el cariño que recibió de esa mujer. Nunca será digno de su amor. </p>
<p>Unos callosos pero fríos y delgados dedos comenzaron a juguetear con los suyos, trayéndolo fuera de sus traicioneros pensamientos. Los rojizos ojos de Hiei estaban fijos en él cuando levantó su rostro, mostrando una mirada de preocupación que no le ha mostrado en mucho tiempo.  </p>
<p>Una vez más ese día, si Kurama tuviera su corazón humano, latiría con una fuerza tan dolorosamente delatadora.  </p>
<p>Hiei mordió su labio, y la mente del zorro se vio alterada, debilitando pilares ya frágiles.  </p>
<p>“¿Alguna vez has... pensado en qué hacer cuando esto sucediera?”. La voz de Hiei, siempre hostil o desinteresada, era ahora suave y baja, como una calma melodía.  </p>
<p>“Al principio, sí. Pero tenía planes diferentes. Tenía un plan” rectificó, sus ojos fijos en los ajenos, su voz tan suave como la ajena. “Ahora ya no sé qué es lo que haré” </p>
<p>Y, una vez más, la mente del zorro, que una vez fue inquebrantable, amenazaba con derrumbarse ante la desesperación. Pero, otra vez, fríos y delgados dedos lo salvaron de la crueldad de su propia mente. </p>
<p>“Sabes que podemos ayudarte, Kurama” la determinación y fiereza en la voz de Hiei, lograron dejarlo sin palabras. “Sé que últimamente no he estado tanto con ustedes... a veces fui a buscarlos, pero... han estado ocupados con otras cosas y no quería molestar”. Si Kurama no tuviera la capacidad de escuchar cosas que los humanos no pueden, aun estando tan cerca uno del otro, no habría podido escucharlo tan claro. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del zorro, fue que Hiei estaba abriéndose a él de una forma que no lo había hecho antes; mostrándole una vulnerabilidad que jamás vio en él. </p>
<p>“Hiei. Estoy seguro que hablo incluso por Kuwabara al decir que jamás nos molestaría tu presencia. Él debe estar hasta ofendido de que no lo hayas visitado”. El menor se mostró algo cohibido ante esas palabras; pero era algo de esperarse: Hiei no era la clase de persona en demostrar algún tipo de afecto, por eso lo hacía en su propia manera, aunque a veces no fuera la correcta. Momentos como estos... Kurama los atesoraba con amor y cariño. </p>
<p>“¿Crees que debería volver aquí?” </p>
<p>La pregunta salió de los labios de Kurama como un suspiro temeroso de salir. </p>
<p>“¿Te refieres a ahora?”. </p>
<p>Kurama dudó unos segundos antes de responder. </p>
<p>“Sí. No quiero dejar mi vida atrás, o a mi madre y la nueva familia que he ganado allí, pero...” </p>
<p>“¿Por qué no les dices lo que eres?” Kurama lo miró inmediatamente, completamente tomado por sorpresa, pero entonces su ceño se frunce, listo para refutar. “Sé que es muy posible que tu padrastro y hermanastro te rechacen, pero la posibilidad de que tu madre lo haga no es tan grande como la suya. Lo sabes, y su opinión es la que más importa”. </p>
<p>“¿Y qué pasa si ella no me acepta, Hiei?” </p>
<p>“¿Sería muy insensible de mi parte decir que podemos borrar todo recuerdo de ti? ¿O al menos la parte en la que eres un demonio?” </p>
<p>Eso, contra todo pronóstico, hizo que Kurama sonriera.  </p>
<p>“No lo creo”. </p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, pero ambos sabían que ahora que la idea fue dicha, Kurama la tomaría como una posibilidad al fin.  </p>
<p>Luego de esos momentos de silencio, ambos decidieron comer algo. Y mientras Hiei preparaba unas bebidas que Mukuro le enseñó un tiempo antes, Kurama descubrió que la casa tenía otra habitación, con una gran cama dentro. Un pequeño mueble en una de las esquinas, que parecía ser para guardar cosas, y un librero en otra esquina, contenía varios libros y objetos extraños de los cuales prefería no saber su procedencia. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las fotografías colgadas en la pared, sobre la cama. Eran fotos viejas, de Hiei con Kurama, con Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina y las demás. También había fotos de ellos sin Hiei. Pero había dos que más le llamaron la atención, una de Kurama en cuestión, solo, y otra donde se encontraban Mukuro y Hiei. Kurama se subió a la cama para darles un mejor vistazo: ella se mostraba realmente alegre, con sus manos atrás como era costumbre para ella, mientras que Hiei se mostraba un poco más alejado a su derecha, y él lo conocía demasiado como para darse cuenta de que se encontraba avergonzado. </p>
<p>No sabía de donde salieron las primeras fotos, pero, aun así, podía hacerse una idea. Aunque eso no tuvo mucho sentido cuando vio la última. Pero tal vez fue Yusuke. O incluso Yukina o Kuwabara cuando venía con el mazoku. </p>
<p>“Fue idea de las chicas” la voz de su compañero lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Hiei estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados, y poseía una mirada que Kurama no estaba seguro de como descifrar. Se dirigió al mueble de la otra esquina, abrió el segundo cajón de cinco y sacó una vieja cámara de fotos, mostrándosela a Kurama, quien aún se encontraba sobre su cama. “Me la regaló Keiko; dijo que tomara muchas fotos, así cuando volviera al mundo humano debería llevarla conmigo y ella las revelaría” </p>
<p>“Supongo que esa foto con Mukuro cuenta cómo hacerlo” comentó Kurama, y sin darle tiempo a Hiei de contestar, agregó: “A menos que tengas más escondidas por ahí”. </p>
<p>Hiei lo miró confundido, el tono que Kurama usó indicaba que estaba descontento con algo, pero él no podía entender que podría estar molestándole. ¿Será por qué nunca se lo conté? O... ¿acaso querrá que también me tome una foto con él? Nunca pensé que él se preocuparía por esas cosas. </p>
<p>“¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso quieres que me tome una foto contigo también?” Kurama bufó divertido; él no quería que Hiei se tomara una estúpida foto con él, él quería a Hiei.  </p>
<p>“Oh, estoy seguro que a ti te gustaría tener una foto conmigo” </p>
<p>Esta vez fue Hiei quien bufó, dirigiéndose hacia la otra habitación enseguida, y murmurando sobre que ya tenía una con él. Pero Kurama está seguro que vio un leve sonrojo.  </p>
<p>Luego que ambos comieran, Kurama se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que su amigo poseía, mientras éste ya estaba durmiendo; no se había dado cuenta en qué momento pasó, pero no se quejaba, le gustaba ver que Hiei ahora dormía cómodamente en una cama, bajo un techo, en una casa propia, en lugar de edificios abandonados o algún árbol con una rama lo suficientemente cómodo para él. Estaba contento de ver a Hiei feliz, cómodo con él mismo y los amigos que ha logrado hasta ahora. Sabía que todavía no estaba del todo bien: una vida de dolor, lágrimas y abandonos habían hecho marca en su corazón. Y cosas como esas no podían sanarse tan rápidamente. Pero el demonio de fuego ya no era tan arrogante ni tan ingenuo... y, lo más importante, ya no estaba solo. Kurama no pensaba dejarlo nunca, a menos que así lo quisiera él. </p>
<p>Sin darse cuenta, su cola se había movido de la emoción, y fue a parar a la cara de dicho demonio que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y, además, en su cara; lo cual resultaba muy gracioso. O, al menos, hasta que notó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba a punto de despertarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba gruñendo. No pudo evitar reírse, cubriendo su boca en un intento de acallar el ruido. </p>
<p>Los gruñidos de Hiei se hacían cada vez más notorios, moviéndose irregularmente, como si quisiera atrapar algo con sus manos sin querer alejar sus brazos de su pecho. Mientras tanto, Kurama simplemente lo miraba, curioso de tal reacción, con su cola aún en el rostro del otro, moviéndola de un lado al otro por ese lugar en particular y su cuello y pecho. Hasta que, en cierto momento, los brazos y manos de Hiei se incendiaron, quemando la punta de la cola de Kurama. Y aunque la alejó del alcance de las pequeñas llamas antes de que pudiera quemarse aún más, esa fue toda reacción que Kurama dio; todavía concentrado en la reacción de su amigo. Miró su cola, asegurándose que el daño no era serio, al tiempo que algunos pelos blancos caían de su lugar.  </p>
<p>“Bueno... al menos no fueron más” expresó en voz alta Kurama, antes de que más pelos cayeran de su lugar. Él se volvió a lamentar, cuando escuchó a Hiei quejarse, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, éste ya estaba despertando.  </p>
<p>“¿Por qué hay pelos tuyos en mi cama?” fueron las primeras palabras que dijo, al notar la cantidad de pelos blancos esparcidos hasta sobre su pecho.  </p>
<p>“Porque a ti se te dio por prender fuego mi cola” contestó sin más, pasando dicha cola por la cara de Hiei. Éste la apartó de un manotazo. </p>
<p>“¡Seguro la estabas restregando por mi rostro como buen animal!” </p>
<p>Kurama río con ganas, cayendo en la cama de espaldas y sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos. Hiei no pudo evitar reír con él, la risa del zorro siempre se le hacía muy contagiosa. Y luego de que ambos se calmaran, Kurama dejó el libro en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, ambos dispuestos a dormir. </p>
<p>“Trata de no quemarme otra vez” susurró el mayor en tono jugetón.  </p>
<p>“Cállate”. </p>
<p>Ambos estaban acostados de forma en que se daban la espalda, pero Kurama quedó viendo el techo. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura a su lado, pensando en que ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que durmieron juntos en la misma cama. Después de todo, cada vez que Hiei llegaba al mundo humano, iba directo a lo de Kurama, y allí pasaba la noche; durmiendo en su cama, ya que Hiei decía que perdía mucho tiempo en armar el “estúpido futón”. Sin darse cuenta, y sin querer evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Había extrañado a Hiei, lo había extrañado demasiado; y ahora que al fin estaba allí a su lado no quería arruinarlo con sus sentimientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.  </p>
<p>Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que Hiei lo echara a patadas, o tal vez sólo era su lado emocional tomando el control. No le gustaba cuando pasaba eso. Así que se puso de costado, se acercó a Hiei, y lo abrazó por detrás. Los primeros segundos, el otro demonio se quedó tenso, tomado desprevenido, para luego relajarse y acomodarse en el pecho de Kurama; quien pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello de Hiei, abrazándolo como corresponde.  </p>
<p>Kurama no lo pensó demasiado; sonrió, ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos de Hiei, sin aflojar su abrazo, y sin pensar demasiado en que Hiei le estaba abrazando con igual intensidad que él. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, Kurama despertó sólo en la cama, pero con el olor de huevos fritos proveniente de la otra habitación (no sabía de dónde pudo haberlos sacado Hiei), y en su cuerpo humano al fin.  </p>
<p>Sabía que aún tenía mucho que arreglar, mucho que pensar, pero dejó todo eso de lado para disfrutar de su tiempo con Hiei. Ya le daría la importancia debida a todos sus problemas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Éste es el primer fanfic que escribo de ellos, así que pido perdón por cualquier incoherencia. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que no queden tan ooc, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo. <br/>Y también es el primer trabajo que hago en esta plataforma, así que todavía estoy tratando de entender cómo carajo funciona :)<br/>Para cualquiera que lea esto, espero que les guste y gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>